Māui (Mitología maorí)
thumb|Sello neozelandés de Māui.En la mitología maorí, Māui es un héroe cultural famoso por sus hazañas y su astucia. Su último ardid fatal fue en la diosa Hine-nui-te-pō. Al intentar hacer inmortal a la humanidad convirtiéndose en un gusano, entrar en su vagina y salir por su boca mientras dormía, ella la aplastó con un diente de obsidiana en su vagina. Nacimiento La descendencia de Tū (humanidad) aumentó y se multiplicó y no conocía la muerte hasta la generación de Māui-tikitikiBiggs 1966:449. Māui es el hijo de Taranga, esposa de Makeatutara. Tiene un nacimiento milagroso, ya que su madre lanza al bebé prematuro al mar envuelto en una trenza de pelo de su moño (tikitiki), por lo que Māui es conocido como Māui-tikitiki-a-Taranga. Los espíritus oceánicos encuentran y envuelven al niño en algas. El ancestro divino de Māui, Tama-nui-te-ra (o Rangi) toma al niño y lo alimenta hasta la adolescencia. Encontrar a su madre y familia Māui emerge del mar y va a la casa de su madre, encontrándose a sus cuatro hermanos: Māui-taha, Māui-roto, Māui-pae, y Māui-waho. Los hermanos de Māui al principio son cautelosos con él, pero, tras realizar varias hazañas como transformarse en distintos tipos de aves, perciben su poder y le admiran. Al principio Taranga no reconoce a Māui como su hijo. Cuando era lo suficientemente mayor, siguieron su relaciones mientras todos se reunían en el marae, bailaban y estaban felices. El pequeño Māui searrastró y se sentó detrás de sus hermanos. Pronto su madre llamó a sus hijos y descubrió un niño extraño que finalmente probó que era su hijo, siendo considerado así uno de la fmailia. Algunos de sus hermanos estaban celosos, pero el mayor se dirigió así a los demás: Por lo tanto, según la historia neozelandesa narrada por Sir George Grey, Māui fue recibido en su hogar. Restringe el Sol thumb|Māui enlenteciendo el Sol. Māui toma el hueso de la mandíbula de su ancestra Muri-ranga-whenua y lo usa como arma en su primera expedición. Esta es para atrapar al Sol y hacer que fuera más lento porque los días eran demasiado cortos para que la gente pudiera terminar su trabajo. Con la ayuda de sus hermanos, Māui echa el lazo al Sol y le golpea fuertemente con la mandíbula hasta que el Sol promete ir más lentoTregear 1891:233-234 Arrastra la isla Norte thumb|Māui en la isla Sur. Su siguiente hazaña es arrastrar la tierra desde las profundidades del océano - usa de nuevo la mandíbula, aunque esta vez como anzuelo. Māui, usando sangre de su nariz como cebo, atrae al gran pez de las profundidades. CUando emerge del agua, Māui va a buscar un sacerdote para realizar las ceremonias y oraciones apropiados, dejando a sus hermanos a cargo del pez. Sin embargo, no esperan que Māui vuelva, sino que comienzan a cortar al pez para quedarse cada uno con su parte, lo que lo retuerce en agonía y comienza a partir las montañas, acantilados y valles. Si los hermanos hubieran oído a Māui, la isla hubiera sido llana y las gentes podrían haber viajado con facilidad por su superficie. Por eso la isla Norte de Nueva Zelanda es conocida como Te Ika-a-Māui (El pez de Māui)Tregear 1891:234, también conocido como Hāhau-whenua. Su canoa en la isla Sur thumb|Vista satelital de la península de Banks. En la tradición maorí de la isla Sur de Nueva Zelanda, la canoa de Māui se convirtió en la isla Sur, con la península de Banks marcando el lugar que apoyaba el pie mientras que levantaba un pez muy pesado. Por lo tanto, aparte del nombre oficial de Te Waipounamu, otro nombre maorí para la isla Sur es Te Waka-a-Māui (la canoa de Māui). His canoe the South Islandedit Descubre el secreto del fuego Māui, descubriendo que se ha perdido el fuego en la tierra, decide buscar a Mahuika, la diosa del fuego, y aprender el arte secreto de la obtención del fuego. La visita pero sus trucos la enfurecen y, aunque obtiene el secreto del fuego, casi no escapa con vida. Se transforma en un águila, pero en vano, porque Mahuika prende fuego a la tierra y al mar. Māui reza a sus grandes ancestros. Tāwhirimātea y Whatiri-matakataka responden con lluvias torrenciales, extinguiendo el fuego. Poco después Māui va a pescar con Irawary, el esposo de Hina, la hermana de Māui. Discuten cuando se enredan sus sedales se enredan y vuelven a la costa, convirtiendo Māui a Irawaru en un perro. Hina está perturbada y se lanza al mar, pero no muere.Tregear 1891:234 Encuentra a su padre Māui se queda con su madre y hermanos. Cada mañana, Taranga desaparece. Tomando la forma de un kererū (paloma maorí, Hemiphaga novaeseelandiae), Māui desciende tras ella y la encuentra con su padre, Makeatutara. Cuando el padre de Māui está realizando las ceremonias bautismales para Māui, se equivoca en sus encantamientos y su mal presagio lleva, al final, a la muerte de MāuiTregear 1891:23 Busca la inmortalidad Māui se considera listo para obtener la inmortalidad para la humanidad. Su padre intenta disuadirlo, prediciendo que fracasará por sus errores en la ceremonia bautismal. Su padre le dice: "Hijo mío, sé que eres un chico valiente y que has hecho de todo. Aún temo que haya algo que te derrote". "¿Quién podría ser?", pregunta Māui. "Tus ancestra Hine-nui-te-pō (Diosa de la noche). La puedes ver allí brillando en el horizonte". "¿Es tan fuerte como el Sol?", pregunta Māui. "Lo atrapé y le golpee. ¿Es mayor que el mar, que es mayor que la tierra? Aún así dragué la tierra de él. Ahora déjanos ver si podemos encontrar vida o muerte". Su padre responde: "Tienes razón, mi benjamín, y la fuerza de mi vejez. Ve, ve a encontrar a tu ancestra que vive en el borde del cielo". "¿Qué aspecto tiene?", pregunta Māui. "El destello rojo en el cielo occidental viene de ella", dice el padre. "Su cuerpo es como un ser humano, pero sus ojos son de pounamu, su pelo de kelp marino, y su boca como la de una barracuda"Biggs 1966:449 Māui, impávido, se dirige al oeste con sus compañeros al hogar de Hine-nui-te-pō. En algunas versiones, sus compañeros son las aves más pequeñas del bosque, la petroica carbonera (Petroica macrocephala), el petirrojo, la ratona hada de la Isla Norfolk (Gerygone igat) y el abanico maorí (Rhipidura fuliginosa). En otras versiones, sus compañeros son sus hermanos. Encuentra a Hina dormida con sus piernas separadas y él y sus compañeros ven piedras afiladas de obsidiana y pounamu entre sus piernas. "Ahora," dice Māui a sus amigos, "cuando entre en el cuerpo de esta anciana, no os riáis de mí. Esperar hasta que salga de nuevo por su boca. Entonces podeis reiros tanto como queráis". "¡Te matará!" le dijeron todos. "Si os reís seguro que me matará. Pero si paso a través de su cuerpo viviré, y ella morirá". Entonces se preparó, enredando la cuerda de su garrote fuertemente alrededor de su muñeca y echando a un lado su ropa. Conforme Māui comenzaba su tarea, las mejillas de sus amigos que miraban se arrugaban al contener la risa. Conforme su cabeza y brazos desaparecían, uno de sus hermanos - o en abanico maorí - no podía contenerse y resopló de risa. La anciana se despertó, abrió sus ojos y cerró sus piernas, cortando a Māui en dos. Ahora Māui se convirtió en el primer ser en morir y, al haber fallado en su tarea, todos los humanos son mortales. La diosa mantiene su posición en la puerta del inframundo por el que todos los humanos deben viajar.Biggs 1966:449-450, Tregear 1891:234 Māui y Rohe En una versión poco común, una diosa llamada Rohe es la esposa de Māui. Él la maltrata de forma cruel e inusual. Él desea intercambiar las caras con ella porque ella es bella y él es feo. Cuando se niega, él recita un encantamiento mientras duerme. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, abandona al mundo y va al inframundo donde se convierte en la diosa de los muertos.Tregear 1891:421 Nombres y epítetos *Māui-tikitiki ("Māui el moño") *Māui-tikitiki-a-Taranga ("Māui el moño de Taranga") *Māui-pōtiki ("Māui el benjamín”). Referencias Bibliografía *E.R. Tregear, Maori-Polynesian Comparative Dictionary (Lyon and Blair: Lambton Quay, 1891). *M. Beckwith, Hawaiian Mythology (University of Hawaii Press: Honolulu, 1970). Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Mitología maorí